Perfume
Perfume (jap. パフューム Pafyūmu) ist eine ische Elektropop-Gruppe, bestehend aus Nocchi, Kashiyuka und A~chan. 2001 war ihr regionales Debüt in ihrer Heimatstadt Hiroshima und 2005 in ganz Japan. Ihr Produzent ist Nakata Yasutaka, der Gründer der Elektropop-Gruppe und des contemode-Labels. Im Jahr 2007 erreichten sie mit der Single Polyrhythm erstmals die Top 10 der Oricon Charts. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt erlangte die Gruppe immer größere Popularität. Die Gruppe ist bekannt für ihr futuristisches Konzept, ihre kreativen Choreografien und die Interaktion mit Fans auf Konzerten. Musikalischer Werdegang 2000–2003: Gründung in Hiroshima Im Jahr 2000 gründeten die Mädchen A~chan, Kashiyuka und Kawayūka die Gruppe Perfume in . Die drei besuchten gemeinsam dieselbe Schauspielschule, die Actor’s School Hiroshima (アクターズスクール広島). Da das 香 ka ‚Duft‘ in den Vornamen aller drei Gründungsmitglieder vorkommt, entschieden sie sich dazu, die Gruppe Perfume, englisch für Parfüm, japanisch 香水, zu nennen. Kawayuka verließ jedoch die Gruppe und die Schauspielschule. Da A~chans Mutter der Auffassung war, ein Duo sei nicht so gut wie ein Trio, sprach A~chan Nocchi an, die ebenfalls die Schauspielschule in Hiroshima besuchte und der Gruppe beitrat. Der Bandname wurde auch danach beibehalten. Ihre ersten zwei limitierten Singles, Omajinai Perori und Kareshi Boshūchū (beide 2002), verkauften sie ausschließlich in ihrer Heimatstadt. Zu dieser Zeit lernte die Gruppe die Choreografin Mikiko kennen, die von da an die Tänze der Gruppe entwarf. 2003–2005: Bee-Hive-Ära in Tokio 2003 schlossen die drei Mädchen die Schauspielschule, die sie seit 1999 besucht haben, ab und zogen nach . Dort wurde Perfume Mitglied des Indielabels Bee-Hive. Außerdem unterschrieben sie bei der Managementagentur Amuse, Inc. In Tokio lernten sie auch -Mitglied und -Produzent Nakata Yasutaka kennen, der Perfume fortan produziert und Songs für die Gruppe schreibt. Zwischen 2003 und 2004 erschienen die drei Singles Sweet Donuts, Monochrome Effect und Vitamin Drop und die Gruppe hatte drei kleine Live-Auftritte. Obwohl keiner der Songs zu einem Hit wurde, entschied sich Amuse, Inc., Perfume japanweit debütieren zu lassen. Von Herbst 2004 bis Sommer 2005 machte sich Perfume zeitweise zur „Heimstätte“. Die Band arbeitete mit der Synchronsprecherin und Sängerin Momoi Haruka zusammen. Sie produzierte den Song Akihabalove und singt in diesem auch selbst. Ab und an gab die Gruppe in Akihabara Überraschungsstraßenkonzerte und wurden bis zur Veröffentlichung des Albums Game (2008) als „Akiba-kei Idols“ gesehen. 2005–2007: Plattenvertrag bei Tokuma Japan Communications und nationales Debüt [[Datei:Electro_World_2006_Perfume.jpg|thumb|Perfume promoten Electro World]] Am 21. September 2005 erschien unter ihrem neuen Label Tokuma Japan Communications die Single Linear Motor Girl. In japanischen Medien und auch von der Gruppe selbst wird diese Single als Debüt betrachtet. Im darauffolgenden Jahr wurden zwei weitere Singles mit den Titeln Computer City und Electro World veröffentlicht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erhielt die Gruppe zunehmend Aufmerksamkeit, jedoch war keiner der Songs ein Hit. Am 2. August 2006 erschien dann das erste Perfume ~Complete Best~. 2007: Polyrhythm [[Datei:Polyrhythm_Perfume.jpg|thumb|left|Perfume promoten Polyrhythm.]] Während fast allen Bee-Hive-Mitgliedern von Amuse, Inc. der Vertrag gekündigt wurde, erhielt Perfume die Chance für eine weitere Single-Veröffentlichung. Im Februar 2007 erschien Fan Service: Sweet (ファン・サーヴィス sweet) mit dem Dance-Song Chocolate Disco. Die Single markiert einen Wendepunkt für die Gruppe. Obwohl die Verkaufszahlen mit etwas mehr als 9000 Einheiten nicht astronomisch waren, zog Chocolate Disco die Aufmerksamkeit der Pop-Rock-Sängerin Kimura Kaela auf sich. Sie spielte das Lied regelmäßig in ihrer Radiosendung. Durch Kimuras Radiosendung wurde man schließlich auf die Gruppe für eine Fernsehwerbung aufmerksam. Am 1. Juli 2007 wurde der Werbespot für eine Recyclingkampagne des Fernsehsenders ausgestrahlt, mit Perfumes neuen Song Polyrhythm. Durch den Erfolg wurde die Gruppe zum eingeladen. Die Single erreichte den 7. Platz der Oricon-Charts mit letztendlich über 60.000 verkauften Tonträgern und wurde später mit der goldenen Schallplatte ausgezeichnet. Nach dem Auftritt in zahlreichen Musikshows wie Music Station und HEY!HEY!HEY!, fand am 31. Dezember 2007 ihr bis dato größtes Konzert Countdown 2008 statt. 2008: erstes Studioalbum, erste Tournee und Budōkan [[Datei:Game_Perfume.jpg|thumb|Perfume promoten GAME]] Im Februar 2008 erschien ihre neue Single Baby Cruising Love / Macaroni, mit der sie erstmals die Top 3 der Single-Charts erreichten. Ab April moderierten die Perfume-Mitglieder schließlich zusammen mit dem Model Tokuzawa Naoto und dem Comedian Sumiko Nishioka die Fernsehshow Happy! bis September. Kurz nach Ausstrahlung der ersten Folge erschien mit GAME das erste Studioalbum der Gruppe und hielt Platz 1 der Charts für eine Woche. Das Album wurde über 450.000-mal verkauft und wurde mit zweifachem Platin ausgezeichnet. Kurz nach Veröffentlichung des Album hielt die Gruppe ihre erste Tournee ab und ausverkauft war. Am 9. Juli erschien mit Love the World das erste Lied der Gruppe, das die Spitze der Single-Charts erreichte. Etwa drei Monate später erschien die DVD zur Tournee der Gruppe und erreichte Platz 1 der Oricon-DVD-Charts und schlug damit die Veröffentlichungen der Sängerinnen und . Im November gab die Gruppe ihr erstes Konzert im renommierten Nippon Budōkan mit dem Titel Budoukaaaaaaaaaan!!!!! Am Jahresende wurde Perfume zu NHKs 59. Kōhaku Uta Gassen eingeladen, womit sich die Gruppe einen Traum erfüllte. 2009: Das zweite Studioalbum Triangle Am 25. März 2009 wurde die Single One Room Disco veröffentlicht, die als zweites Lied der Gruppe Platz 1 der Charts erreichte. Im April 2009 lief die eigene Comedy-Show der Gruppe auf dem Fernsehsender NTV an mit dem Titel Perfume no Chandelier House. [[Datei:Triangle_Perfume.jpg|thumb|left|Perfume promoten ⊿]] Am 8. Juli erschien das zweite Studioalbum Triangle. Wie der Vorgänger erreichte es Platz 1 der Album-Charts und verkaufte sich über 300.000-mal. Auf die Veröffentlichung folgte die zweite japanweite Tournee der Gruppe. 2010–2011: Tokyo Dome Anfang 2010 erschien die Single Fushizen na Girl / Natural ni Koishite, die Platz 2 der Charts erreichte. Darauf folgte eine Tournee mit dem Titel P.T.A. presents Perfume 結成10周年!!!! exklusiv für den offiziellen Fanclub der Gruppe um das 10-jährige Jubiläum zu feiern. Um das Jubiläum nicht nur mit dem Fanclub zu feiern, sondern mit allen Fans der Gruppe, veranstaltete Perfume am 3. November 2011 das Konzert 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 im vor 50.000 Besuchern. Alle Karten waren bereits am ersten Verkaufstag ausverkauft, so dass zusätzliche Plätze geschaffen wurden. Die Gruppe feierte damit das 10. Jubiläum seit Gründung und das 5. Jahr nach ihrem nationalen Debüt. Noch im selben Monat trat die Gruppe bei den in auf, was der erste Auftritt der Gruppe im Ausland war. Dort wurden sie als Best Asian Pop Artist ausgezeichnet. Im September erfolgte die Veröffentlichung der Single Perfume Selection zum Download in Südkorea. Dies viel zusammen mit dem Auftritt von Perfume bei dem Asia Song Festival in Daegu in Südkorea. thumb|Perfume promoten JPN Am 30. November 2011 erschien das dritte Studioalbum der Gruppe mit dem Titel JPN. Wie die Vorgänger erreichte es Platz 1 der Charts und wurde über 350.000-mal verkauft. 2012: Labelwechsel und Welttournee Anfang 2012 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Perfume ihr Plattenlabel mit der Absicht in den internationalen Markt einzusteigen, von Tokuma Japan Communications zu Universal Music, wechseln. Das Album JPN wurde daraufhin in 50 Ländern im iTunes Store veröffentlicht und eine internationale Website aufgesetzt. Kurz darauf erschien im April die Single Spring of Life. Der Song wurde für einen Kirin-Werbeclip genutzt, der in Los Angeles abgedreht wurde. Am 23. Juni hostete die Gruppe die MTV Video Music Awards Japan in Chiba in der Makuhari Messe. [[Datei:Love_the_World_Perfume.jpeg|thumb|left|Perfume promoten Perfume Global Compilation LOVE THE WORLD]] Am 15. August erschien die Single Spending All My Time in größtenteils englischer Sprache. Im folgenden Monat, am 12. September, veröffentlichte Perfume ein neues Kompilationsalbum für den internationalen Markt unter dem Titel Perfume Global Compilation LOVE THE WORLD und starteten zudem ihre Welttournee, zunächst in Asien, unter dem Titel Perfume World Tour 1st. Dabei gaben sie Konzerte in Taipeh (Taiwan), Hongkong, Seoul (Südkorea) und Singapur. Außerdem vertrat Perfume Japan beim ABU TV Song Festival 2012, einem Event ähnlich dem Eurovision Song Contest, jedoch ohne Wettbewerb. Das Festival fand am 14. Oktober in der KBS Concert Hall in Seoul, Südkorea, statt. 2013: Europatournee und Level3 Am 27. Februar 2013 wurde die Single Mirai no Museum veröffentlicht. Dabei handelt es sich um die Titelmelodie für den Doraemon-Film Nobita no Himitsu Dōgu Museum. Das Lied erreichte Platz 2 der Oricon-Charts. Am 22. Mai wurde die Single Magic of Love gemeinsam mit der DVD Perfume World Tour 1st veröffentlicht, die das Singapur-Konzert zeigt. Vom 29. Mai bis 18. Juni gab Perfume eine Tournee mit dem Titel Zutto Suki Datta’n’jake ~ Sasurai no Men Kata Perfume FES!! mit Gästen und einem „Battle of Bands“. Es gab insgesamt sechs Konzerte in Tokio, Nagoya und Osaka. Zwischendurch trat die Band am 14. Juni auf dem Ultra Music Festival in Seoul auf. thumb|''[[LEVEL3]] Am 20. Juni war die Gruppe zu Gast auf dem Cannes Lions International Festival of Creativity, auf dem ihr ''Perfume Global Site Project mit dem Silbernen Löwen in der Kategorie Cyber Lions ausgezeichnet wurde. Kurz darauf fand im Juli der zweite Teil ihrer Welttournee in Europa statt mit dem Titel Perfume World Tour 2nd. Dabei gaben sie drei Konzerte, in Köln, London und Paris. Anfang Oktober erschien Perfumes viertes Studioalbum LEVEL3. Im Dezember gaben sie insgesamt vier Konzerte um das Album zu promoten; zwei im Kyocera Dome in Osaka und zwei im Tokyo Dome. 2014: Perfume World Tour 3rd Anfang Januar 2014 begann Perfume ihre FES!!-Tournee. Sie planten, in neun Hallen mit acht unterschiedlichen Gastbands aufzutreten, darunter Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra, Rip Slyme, 9nine, 9mm Parabellum Bullet, Rhymester, Hata Motohiro, Yu Takahashi und Maximum the Hormone. Perfumes gemeinsames Konzert mit 9nine wurde am 20. und 21. März mit A~chan und ihrer jüngeren Schwester Nishiwaki Sayaka in Perfumes Heimatstadt Hiroshima abgehalten; dabei tauschten sie kurz ihre Plätze in den entsprechenden Gruppen. Weitere Konzerte fanden in Tokio, Shizuoka, Ishikawa und Kagawa statt. Das für Seoul geplante Konzert mit Maximum the Hormone wurde aufgrund des Sewol-Unglücks abgesagt. Am 16. Juli erschien die 20. Single Cling Cling. Auf der Single ist auch der Song Hold Your Hand. Für das Musikvideo konnten Perfume-Fans aus der ganzen Welt Fotos einsenden, die in dem Video Verwendung fanden. Ab 1. August ging Perfume wieder auf Tour. Die Gurungurun-Tournee startete in Hiroshima und wurde im Tokioter Kokuritsu Yoyogi Kyōgijō abgeschlossen. Gurungurun“ (ぐるんぐるん) bedeutet soviel wie „rundherum“ und steht für die Tournee rund durch Japan. Danach ging es für die Band gleich weiter zum Start des dritten Legs ihrer Welttournee, Perfume World Tour 3rd. Dabei gab Perfume zwischen dem 31. Oktober und dem 15. November fünf Konzerte in Taipeh, Singapur, London, Los Angeles und New York. 2015: Jubiläum thumb|left|Perfume beim SWSW 2015 Ende 2014 hatte Perfume einen Cameo-Auftritt in dem Musikvideo zu I Won’t Let You Down von der amerikanischen Rockband . Dies wurde gefolgt von einem Cameo OK Gos in dem Musikvideo zu Perfumes Pick Me Up von der Single Relax In The City / Pick Me Up, die am 29. April 2015 erschien. Mit der Single leitete Perfume ihr 10. Jubiläum seit der Veröffentlichung ihrer Single Linear Motor Girl ein. Kurz zuvor sorgte Perfume für große Augen auf der Japan Nite am 20. März während des Festivals (SXSW) in , in den USA. Grund war der beeindruckende Auftritt und die Technik von Rhizomatiks, die eingesetzt wurde. Insgesamt führten sie dort neun Songs auf. Diskografie Alben Singles Video-Veröffentlichungen Weblinks * Globale Webpräsenz * Offizieller japanischer Webauftritt * Offizielles Facebook-Konto * Perfume auf tape.tv * Perfume auf MyVideo * Perfume auf der Seite von Universal Deutschland * Perfume in der Japan Times * Perfume auf Amazon Fanseiten Arabisch * Perfume Arab Fans Englisch * Perfume City * Perfume Disco * Perfume Fansubs * Perfume Heaven * /r/perfume/ auf Reddit Französisch * Perfume Fans France Italienisch * Perfume Italia Koreanisch * Fanforum * Chandelier House * Dvvubaflex Japanisch * Polytone&Monotone * Perfume Complex * http://www.perfumedw.com/bbs/forum.php Portugiesisch * Perfume Fanclub Brasil * Perfume Portugal Spanisch * Perfume Spain Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Perfume